


Home

by leilanewood



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilanewood/pseuds/leilanewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“my favorite trope is the ‘place slowly becomes home, people slowly become family’ trope.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> @andyouweremine  
> Reblogged this on tumblr: “my favorite trope is the ‘place slowly becomes home, people slowly become family’ trope.”
> 
> And then this happened. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> But before we jump right into the fanfic: thanks again and again and again for the most amazing beta of all bewitchedrivers :) you’re the best, thanks again for making time to take a look at this.

She slowly put her fingers against the table, the same table where everything had started, with Oliver, with Diggle, her involvement in something much bigger than them. Feeling the cool surface beneath her finger, she smiled a little bit. And then, she moved over, to the place that belonged to her. 

 

The three big screens, staring back at her. Nothing was running on them tonight, no background checks, no surveillance. Their blank surfaces brought some kind of peace over her.

 

She swirled around, taking a look at everything. The salmon ladder, the stairs - and stopped at a smile when she spotted Oliver right at the end of them.

 

“What are you doing down here?”

 

“I don’t know. Just memorizing some things?”

 

They had spent their last six years down here, trying to right his father’s wrongs, helping Starling City become a better place and, most of all, becoming a family.

 

As much as she tried to imagine her life without all of this, she couldn’t. She couldn’t be any other Felicity than the one she had become because of all of this.

 

Come daylight, come dusk, come cold in the winters and damn hot in the summer days, it was the only home she had ever gotten to know. The only place where her family -because that’s what they are - went to be together, work together and make something good out of all the bad that existed in this world.

 

“I think I’m gonna miss here too.”

 

She looked at him and felt all her love for him. How was it still possible, to feel such a love for another? She had so much to give him, for an eternity. 

 

Oliver was far from the perfect guy, but God knows he was worth it. He was stubborn and could be reckless, selfish & hardheaded, but he was worth it. It was worth it, to wait all this time, to be so patient, which she never knew she could be. Heavens know, he tested her limits, over and over. But it was all worth it. 

 

To believe in them, even when she thought she couldn’t. Shouldn't. 

 

Closing the distance between them, she put her arms around him and with a smile, waited for the kiss that didn’t take too long to come. A breathtaking kiss that gave no space for doubts or fears, the kind of kiss that made her heartbeat rocket, made her feel lightheaded and loose.

 

When the kiss ended, she dropped her face against his chest, enjoying the embrace. She couldn’t help herself but smile.

 

“This was the first place it felt like home to me for a long time.”

 

“For me too. But you know what?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Now home is anywhere you’re with me.”

 

With a big smile, she gave him a quick peck and let go of him, grabbing him by the hand and climbing the stairs, feeling like she belonged. Certain that no matter where they were, whatever the circumstances, it was true. Home for her was wherever he was, where their little misfit of a group was. Wherever they made theirs. 

 

“Let’s go upstairs. They’re waiting for us.”

 

And with that, they headed up for their wedding party. What better way to say goodbye to their first home than celebrating the start of their forever above it?


End file.
